


Alexis Rose's Guide to Finding Yourself in Five Easy Steps

by WrathoftheStag



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis at Interflix, Alexis in New York, Brooklyn to be exact, Gen, Growth, Independence, finding yourself, ted briefly appears in a flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathoftheStag/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Can Alexis find her New York self? According to a magazine article, she can do it in five easy steps—but does she already have the key to what she’s looking for?  A little bit of introspective Alexis.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 50
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	Alexis Rose's Guide to Finding Yourself in Five Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x02 - New York, New York
> 
> This is the generic, catch-all prompt for all things related to Alexis and New York. Claim this prompt if you have an idea for a work that doesn't fit any of the other 7x02 prompts.

“It’s just so nice to see you,” Sandrine said as she stirred her gin and tonic. “Really.”

“Yeah, it’s great to be back in civilization,” Alexis said with a smile. 

The smile, however, didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Alexis had arrived in New York two weeks ago and found a place in Cobble Hill. Not quite New York, but not Schitt’s Creek either.

 _I miss my life! And I miss doing things, and I miss being surrounded by loose acquaintances who think that I'm funny and smart and charming._ Alexis had cried out in what seemed like a lifetime ago. 

And now there she was sitting in a hipster bar in Brooklyn drinking with a friend—well, someone she thought was the most sensible of her faux friends from the BSC (Before Schitt’s Creek) era. 

Sandrine had moved to New York about a year before everything went down with the IRS. She had always sort of floated in the periphery of Alexis’ core group of friends and then disappeared to attend school at NYU. It was good to have a friend in New York, even if they were more of a loose acquaintance.

“How do you like Interflix so far?” Sandrine asked.

“Someone called me the Princess of Publicity in the breakroom the other day,” Alexis laughed. “I wasn’t sure if they were, like, totally serious or not.”

“What did you say?”

“Bow down,’” Alexis laughed. “But it’s good; I’m working hard. I mean, I know I’m still like an Interflix cheerleader, or whatever, but it’s nice. They listen to what I have to say and ask for my input. It’s just nice to be taken seriously, you know?”

Sandrine studied her for a beat.

“What?” Alexis asked as she wiped at her nose and wondered if something was there. “What is it?”

“It’s just…” Sandrine shrugged, “so good to see you like this. Never in a million years would I have imagined you turning out like this, and I mean that in the best possible way. Seriously.”

Alexis smiled softly.

“I know this sounds totally cheesy, but I feel like I took the long way around to get to know the real me, finally,” Alexis replied.

"I know what you mean," Sandrine said. "After the ten millionth yacht party with the OG crew, I looked at myself in the mirror and said, 'Is this really who you are?' So I left for NYU."

"To new beginnings," Alexis said and raised her glass. 

“So, what are you doing the rest of the weekend?” Sandrine asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I feel like I’m still totally chilling into my new place, trying to mesh with it and the city.”

“You should just go and explore your new neighborhood. Get to know the New York you.”

“The New York me, huh?”

“Absolutely!" Sandrine nodded. “Time to see what the New York Alexis is like. You can only go up, girl.”

"You know what, you're totally right. I think the new New York me will be nothing like the Old New York me, you know?” Alexis said.

This time Sandrine raised her glass to Alexis.

After drinks, Alexis ruminated in her apartment over what Sandrine said.

“The New York me,” she said, not quite knowing who—or what—that truly meant. “New York me.”

She plopped down on her sofa and grabbed the issue of _Cosmo_ from the coffee table she picked up yesterday. She mindlessly flipped through the pages and then paused when she reached an article titled, “How to Find Yourself in Five Easy Steps!”

“Hello!” she said as she sat up in attention and began to read. “‘So you took the plunge and accepted that great new job offer, the catch was it’s in a new city. There’s no need to panic. You’ll find your groove and will soon do girl boss things by following these five easy steps.’”

Alexis’ eyes grew wide.

“Do tell, _Cosmo_. Do tell!”

 **Step One:**  
_Write it all down_  
_The best way to get a plan in action is to write down that plan. If it’s on paper, you will be more likely to commit to wherever you want your new life to take you._

Alexis rummaged through a small box she had stowed in her hallway closet. It was filled with trinkets, mementos, and things that… well, that she'd rather not look at every day. They hurt too much.

There it was, hidden behind an issue of Turkish _Cosmo_ , the empty book from Ted.

“You’ve never written in a journal, have you?” Ted had asked earnestly.

“No, um, but one time I did do a book report on David’s diary, and it was very dark,” she had replied.

 _If You Put It Out into the Universe, It Will Happen!_ the book’s cover boldly proclaimed in a swoopy gold font with stars.

She held the book to her chest and inhaled deeply.

“All right then, universe. Let’s make it happen.”

The problem was, she wasn’t sure what “it” was. She walked back to the living, sat on the sofa, and tapped the end of her pen to her lip as she thought about it. 

Alexis re-read that part of the magazine article again and worried that maybe it wasn’t the best-written article? 

_If it’s on paper, you will be more likely to commit to wherever you want your new life to take you._

“It’s in _Cosmo_ , though, so…” she reasoned.

Alexis looked around her apartment. It was stylishly decorated but not obnoxiously over the top. She loved her little kitchen; there was adequate closet space, a living room with tons of windows, and a bedroom that overlooked the tiny coffee shop across the street. It was small, but it was already larger than the motel room she had shared with David, so it was an automatic win by default. 

Also, Alexis had a job that never (ever, _ever_ ) in her wildest dreams imagined she would have had three years ago. A job she’s good at. All of it happened because of equal parts hard work, good timing, and serendipity. And she wasn’t afraid to go after her job; she knew her worth.

She shrugged and opened her journal. On the first page, she wrote:

_There is nothing wrong with asking for what you deserve!_

Alex smiled and sat contentedly as she looked out her window.

**+**

**Step Two:**  
 _Make friends_  
 _You see new people every day. Isn't it time to reach out and spread those platonic wings?_

Alexis felt pretty accomplished writing something on her journal’s first page, but this was a whole other ask. She wouldn't even know where to begin. 

She finished her yogurt and coffee and then grabbed her bag to head into work. On the subway, she thought about friendship. 

How did people make friends? How did _grown ups_ make friends? Twyla was easy; she was the only person in Schitt’s Creek close to Alexis’ age. She was pretty and open, and eager to listen to what Alexis had to say. After a while, Alexis then found she was eager to listen to what Twy had to say.

Stevie and Patrick were a sort of package deal with David—god, Patrick was even family now—but make friends? She thought about her teen years. Her friends had been children of her parents’ friends, and then girls Alexis met at school or girlfriends of her current boyfriend’s friends. Apart from the guys she was interested in, Alexis didn’t quite know to make friends or open herself up to that. 

This was going to be challenging.

**+**

“Entertainment, like friendship, is a fundamental human need,” Rebecca said. “Interflix can change the world and bring more laughter, empathy, and joy into it. So we can’t forget that above all, that’s our main goal.”

Rebecca Villanueva was the head of PR and Marketing at Interflix, and every Monday morning, she held an all-staff meeting. Her New York crew sat in her office, while the L.A. crew would teleconference in. 

Alexis admired her style and savvy, and Rebecca almost reminded her of her mother—a slightly younger version of Moira. (It made Alexis’s heart clench at times at how much she missed her flamboyant mother.) 

“Anyone have any questions about the virtual event with the Asia Pacific region?” Rebecca asked.

No one said a word.

“All right then. New York crew, enjoy your lunch. L.A. crew, have a good morning,” Rebecca said as she ended the meeting.

Alexis gathered her things, busy with thoughts of lunch when Devi and Sam approached her.

“We’re heading to Westville for lunch. Do you want to come with us?” Devi asked.

Devi and Sam had worked for Interflix for a few years, also in PR, and both seemed nice enough. Devi reminded Alexis of a dressier Stevie—all long hair and miles of sass—while Sam had the same soft demeanor that Patrick often displayed. They seemed very sweet, but also as if they would not have a lot in common with Alexis. Earnest people made her nervous, like maybe they were too nice, and Alexis often doubted that she could live up to that sort of pressure. She’d hate to disappoint them.

“Oh, I’m just going to grab a salad from downstairs and get a jump start on the AP project,” she said. 

Devi shrugged with an easy smile.

“Next time then,” she replied.

“Yeah, totally,” Alexis replied.

“Alexis,” Rebecca called out. “Can you come here before you go?”

She threw Devi and Sam a quick wave and made her way to Rebecca’s desk. 

“I’m going to send you information for that Zoom with the pan-regional PR director. I mentioned it last week, and it’s definitely a go.” 

“Great! Looking forward to it,” Alexis replied.

“So, you didn’t want to go to lunch with Devi and Sam?”

Alexis froze. Did she seem rude? She would hate to give that impression.

“Um...no, it’s just that--”

“Do you know why we hired you, Alexis?” Rebecca asked.

“Oh. My charming personality?” Alexis replied with a watery smile.

Rebecca smiled softly.

“We hired you because you’re a go-getter and a creative leader. You’re not afraid to push the envelope and bring new ideas to the table,” Rebecca said.

“Thank you, I try.”

“How are you liking your new place?”

“It’s good. Still, um, getting used to the neighborhood and new people.”

“I was 28 when I moved here. Didn’t know a single soul here, and _that_ was the hardest part—making connections, finding my squad.”

Alexis nodded, not quite sure how to respond.

“If someone invites you to lunch, then, maybe give it a shot?”

“Uh…” Alexis felt as if she had a lump the size of Roland’s head in her throat.

“Jesus,” Rebecca laughed. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just saying, you’re a go-getter at work, be one with people, too. You know?”

Alexis nodded again. 

“Okay. Yeah, definitely. I should go,” Alexis finally said.

“Westville is a block west, and then make a left,” Rebecca called out as Alexis hurried out of her office.

“Thanks, Rebecca!”

That evening, Alexis sat in bed, in her pajamas with her journal and a cup of tea. She replayed lunch with Devi and Sam. Devi was originally from Chicago and, like Alexis, had an older brother. The way she spoke about him reminded Alexis of her relationship with David. Devi’s stories made her laugh, and she, in turn, made Devi laugh. (“I basically taught him how to ride a bike as an adult!” Alexis said gleefully.) Sam moved to New York from Turkey just after college and knew as much about fashion as Alexis did. 

“We would have asked you to lunch sooner,” Sam said, “but you seemed like you were always busy, and we didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“God, really? Most people usually think I’m a snotty bitch,” Alexis had said in between bites of her sandwich.

“What?” Devi said. “Not at all. We know it’s hard to be the newbie; new city, new town, new everything.”

“We just wanted to let you know you’re not alone if you don’t want to be,” Sam had said.

Alexis smiled and wrote in her journal.

_People aren't thinking about you the way that you're thinking about you._

**+**

**Step Three:**  
 _Do something really indulgent that doesn’t cost a lot!_  
 _You don’t have to feel bad about treating yourself. Get yourself some creature comforts._

During her time at Schitt’s Creek, Alexis had grown quite skilled at making her outfits look pricey. She had some of her clothes from before (a few seasons too old but still good enough for Schitt’s Creek), but mostly, she had her accessories. They didn’t take too much room during their quick exodus, and they really dressed up any outfit. She’d scour consignment shops and hit up eBay for an occasional dress here and there, but she knew how to make what she had sing. 

Now that she had a little bit of her own money, she found she really didn’t need to blow it all on clothes. She was content working with what she already had. Besides, there were other things to buy. So one day, while Alexis was walking home from work, she stopped at a local houseware shop to take a peek. There it was, a small espresso machine. A cute little De'Longhi. $150. 

“Ouch,” she said to herself as a store clerk approached her.

“That’s a good one,” he said. “It also makes killer lattes.”

“I wasn’t planning on spending that much,” she said as she gingerly stroked the machine’s handle.

The guy looked at her for a moment.

“You know, we have the display model that is also refurbished if you don’t mind that sort of thing.”

“Oh?” she asked.

“Yeah, the one right there. We can give it to you for $95.”

“Refurbished? So, someone used it and returned it?” she asked, wrinkling her nose. “Ew.”

The guy laughed. “When you buy a refurbished machine from us, you can be sure you're getting something in a like-new condition at the best price.”

“Well, aren’t you the little salesman?” Alexis said as she booped his nose. 

“Len,” he said with a huge grin. “My name’s Len. And I can throw in a caramel sauce and some chocolate shavings for free.”

Alexis thought about all the money she spent on fancy coffees at the shop around the corner, and how she had to work in that extra twenty minutes to stop on her way to Interflix. It would make sense to get this. 

Did she need it? No, probably not. Did she want to treat herself? Her first real “grown-up” apartment purchase. Hell, why not?

“All right, Len. Ring it up!”

Later, Alexis took a picture of her little espresso machine that sat on her countertop. She smiled as she steamed her milk and then texted David the image.

 **Alexis** : _Look what I got! Yummy espressos for me, David!_

 **David** : _Eat glass with an espresso spoon._

He then sent her a middle finger emoji followed by a heart.

Alexis grinned as she sat at her kitchen table, opened her journal, took a sip of her latte, and began to write.

_Spending a little bit of money on something really special might not buy you happiness, but it can definitely help make you smile._

**+**

**Step Four:**  
 _Eat alone_  
 _As unnerving as it may be, eating alone is a sure sign of growth and independence. Can you do it?_

Alexis loved Balthazar. It was her favorite brasserie in SoHo. The loud hustle and bustle of the space; always filled to the brim with people. She had many fond memories of going there with Moira when she was a little girl. She went a few times with Klair; too many cheeky bellinis and not enough food. She walked by it a few times but had yet to go. There wasn’t anyone she’d want to go with. The seating there was always so tight; one had to be pretty friendly with whomever there were going there with. 

Could she dare go alone? Growth and independence, huh? She always thought people who ate alone were a super sad bunch. Maybe they didn't have friends? Family? Although most of the time, they didn't look sad. They looked happy, reading a book, smiling into their phone, or just people watching. It was odd!

So she walked into Balthazar and headed straight toward the host. The space was thick with bodies. 

"Welcome to Balthazar. How many of you will be joining us?"

Alexis squared her shoulders and adjusted her purse strap.

"Just one, thanks."

"One? Great. We can seat you right away. Follow me, please."

Alexis followed the host past the crowds of tables to a tiny, round one-seater, tucked into a corner of the restaurant. 

She squeezed in, fairly close to her table neighbors, and put her purse on the doorknob of a mystery door—that wasn’t used—next to her.

“Your server will be with you shortly.”

“Thanks,” Alexis replied and awkwardly held onto the enormous menu the host handed her.

“Oof,” she muttered to herself, thinking that maybe she made a mistake in going. And then she heard her table neighbor say, “And that’s when I realized my entire life was a lie.”

Alexis’ eyes grew wide as she nonchalantly began to listen in on the juicy conversation taking place one table over. She was so enthralled for the few minutes listening to her neighbor’s woes that she hardly noticed her waiter in front of her.

“Can I start you off with a drink?” he asked.

“Oh, um, I already know what I want. Can I have a glass of rosé and the eggs Florentine?” 

The waiter smiled. “Absolutely. I’ll be back with your drink soon.”

Alexis saw that she could see the entire restaurant from her table—a busy New York microcosm surrounded by mimosas and benedicts.

In front of her, a couple sat—clearly on a first date—all nervous glances and forced laughter. Next to them, a woman sat with her two children; she fed the youngest one a forkful of her food. Two men laughed loudly and sipped whiskey. Nearby, an old couple ate their food quietly, but their feet intertwined. Alexis smiled as she imagined everyone’s life and what they’d be doing later, carrying on with their day in their unique ways. 

“Here’s your rosé, and your eggs Florentine will be up shortly.”

“Thank you.”

Alexis pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text.

_I’m having brunch at Balthazar! Remember the time we came here with C.C.? Remember that? xoxo._

Moira replied almost immediately: _The libations and comestibles there are certainly memory-worthy! I miss you as well._

Alexis was flooded with several family memories, most of them from Schitt’s Creek. 

When her food arrived, she felt so happy and warm; she couldn’t quite explain why. She enjoyed not having to talk, to fill up that social space, to just sit and _be_. She sat and took a forkful of spinach, creamy and rich with bechamel, and continued to people watch. 

Alexis pulled out her journal and struggled to find space on the tiny round table. 

_Enjoy your own company_ , she wrote. She put her journal away, took a slow sip of her rosé.

It was probably one of the most delicious brunches she’d had in a while.

**+**

**Step Five:**  
 _Fall in love_  
 _Do we need to say more? Love cures all ills._

It had been a week since Alexis began her little experiment, and for the most part, she had fun conducting it. She had to wonder, however, had she found her “New York self”? Alexis made a mental note of what she had accomplished. Well, she made some friends at work. They were funny and sweet and made her feel good about herself. She had a delicious meal that was so drama-free and, damn, that was refreshing. Alexis bought herself an excellent appliance—an appliance of all things! But love? That was a doozy. Something that, not too long ago, Alexis thought she wasn’t capable of. 

“Fall in love,” Alexis said as she took a slow walk around her apartment.

Instantly, her thoughts were with Ted. Alexis had been in love. Real, true love—the kind of love that made her completely selfless, but had she afforded _herself_ the same devotion and dedication she had given Ted? 

Yes. Alexis could honestly say the answer to that was yes. She truly had, and not just this week but long ago. Right now, Alexis was happy and content. She was growing and learning. She'd continue to love her journey and herself wholeheartedly. She didn't need _Cosmo_ to tell her how to do this. She knew how and had known, all along. 

The new New York Alexis was the Schitt’s Creek Alexis. Period. The only thing that changed was that now she was surrounded by hipsters and kombucha bars. Alexis remembered what she said to Sandrine at the bar. 

_“I know this sounds totally cheesy, but I feel like I took the long way around to get to know the real me, finally.”_

Alexis took out her journal and wrote down numbers one through five. She then smiled and filled the numbers in with everything she already knew:

 _1\. There Is Nothing Wrong With Asking For What You Deserve!_  
_2\. People Aren't Thinking About You The Way That You're Thinking About You._  
_3\. Spending A Little Bit Of Money On Something Really Special Might Not Buy You Happiness, But It Can Definitely Help Make You Smile._  
_4\. Enjoy Your Own Company._  
_5\. Love Your Journey._

She closed her journal and took a deep breath.

“And that’s how I find me, whether New York or anywhere else, by realizing I’m already there," Alexis said as she smiled. "Take that, _Cosmo_.”

She tossed the _Cosmo_ sitting on her counter into the recycling bin and began to make herself an espresso.

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to _Cosmo_.
> 
> Lots of original Alexis quotes were used. They were too good to pass up!


End file.
